Intercepted
by SakuraLullaby123
Summary: A misread of the words of a longer time travel spell and the six My Little Ponies are transported into the human worlde. Their lives are intercepted with the lives of Lloyd and his little sister Cheryl who live on their own. Only having their cutie marks as necklaces how are they going to get back home? Will they make it back? Or do they have to find their own talent on earth?


_**Note! All those text things were NOT intentional! Thanks for pointing them out! My deepest apologies!**_

* * *

_People say that two worlds can not come together. They can't co-exist,nor can it's people. The very thought of it to the people of this earth, is illogical,impossible and just a dream that can never be fulfilled. A childhood dream.__  
_

_But that once impossible dream would become reality and six beings would come into our__ world and become part of it. Intercepting our world filled with logical people and theories._

"23.2ml." A boy stated out loud, penciling it in his wore out notebook. He glanced from his notebook that was lined with the answers to equations from his homework. He sighed scooting the notebook to the right side of his wooden desk.

He covered his mouth as a yawn quickly made itself audible and stood up while stretching his blue sleeves fslling until he pushed them back out. He sat back down putting away the sheet inside of the black notebook and placed it inside his school bag.

Footsteps filled the room as his younger sister can flying into the room,her cherry colored nightgown swaying with every move of her body. "Louie! Louie!" She said excitedly as she threw her arms up, practically shoving the paper into his face. "Look!"

Loyld's eyebrows furrowed as he took the paper away from his younger sibling. "Cheryl...I asked you not to call me that..." He replied as he observed the paper.

Cheryl's cheeks puffed out as she twisted both of her older brother's ears. "But...that's your nickname Louie,but anyways! Look what I drew!" She exclaimed as he took another look at it.

He inspected the wax and marker scented piece of colored paper. On it was a drawn picture of a roughly sketched Cheryl's version of a humanized Applejack,picking out apples from a tree. The colors were colored rather nicely for a ten year old like herself.

Loyld smiled and handed back the picture to her. "Very nice Cheryl,you made this yourself?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Sure did Louie! I tried to get a hold of Mom using the iPad so we could talk to each other and she could see my drawling,but..." Her head drooped down as she clutched the paper between her fingers.

Loyld frowned. "Mr. Tale said Mom couldn't talk huh?" He asked her as she nodded,her features turning into a melancholy expression. He gave her a light smil\e as he ruffled her short brown locks. "It's okay. Come on. Let's go downstairs to the living room and watch some cartoons. I'll make you something to eat. Okay?" He smiled.

Cheryl nodded her features returning to a more happy one. She waited for her brother to stand and followed him down stairs of the two story house.

She ran to the large leather couch and sat her picture on the seat as she hopped onto the piece of furniture.

She scooted her crayons and markers to the other edge of the couch. She grabbed the remote to turn on the large T.V. and pictures of Applejack filled the screen. The ten year old shot her hands up in happiness. "Yay! My Little Pony is on!" She cheered grabbing her Applejack plushie and hugging it tightly.

Loyld watched his sister through the window that enabled anyone to see into the living room and vise versa. The kitchen was a large one,updated appliances lined around the room,all the color black,night black granite counter tops all around the room. The color of midnight blue with a few decorative pictures. Mostly of his sister,some of himself and one of their family when he was seven and her sister one.

He glanced at the fridge that was almost completely covered with his sister's drawings and sighed. "I wish that you could at least be here to see these pictures in person mother..." He murmured under his breath as he picked up two plates consisting of chicken nuggets and a few carrot sticks,a little glass dipping bowel of ranch for the both of them,and two glasses of water.

He walked back into the living room with the food and drinks in hand and sat them in front of Cheryl,then sat down next to her sister with his legs crossed.

Cheryl's nose twitched as she saw the orange colored vegetables on her plate. She stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Louie...I don't like carrots." She whined pinking up one with two fingers like it had some kind of germ on it.

Loyld took one of his own carrots and dipped it in the ranch and took a bite. "See? It's not that bad Cheryl,dip it in the ranch." He cringed on the inside. _Oh gosh these are horrible._

She eyed him with her lime eyes and slowly dipped it in and brought it to her mouth. Quickly biting off a tiny piece she gagged and washed it down with her water. "Disgusting! You lied Louie!" She yelled pointing a finger at him in anger.

"Come on Chery-" He was stopped by a large clap of thunder coming from outside.

Loyld stepped up and walked over to the window pulling down a blind with one of his fingers and looked out. Rain had already started to fall from the sky above. Little droplets of rain starting to tap against the window softly.

"Looks like rain." He stated as his eyes narrowed seeing something white coming a few hundred yards away. "Wait...what is that?" His eyes widen when he saw that there were actual people. He shut the blinds. _Well that's strange...I wonder what's over there...? He thought to himself. He waited a few seconds and saw that they were coming closer to the house. He blinked and decided to go and investigate._

Cheryl looked at him. "Louie...what's wrong?" asked the short haired girl,a nugget in her hand.

Loyld replied with a point to the window. "Oh nothing, I just though I heard something. Say Cheryl...I'm going to step out front for a minuet just keep watching the T.V. okay?" He instructed quickly slipping a pair of sandals over his socks and headed out the door.

He could see the people coming closer. The rain got into his line of vision and made it difficult to see. His eyes widen. It wasn't _a person there were __seven people walking soaked to the bone._

A blue Pegasus hovered next her best ponyfriend Twilight and watched her skim through pages of a book using her magic that surrounded the book with a purple-pinkish light. The blue mare huffed loudly as she flew around above her friends head until finally flying back down and landing next to Fluttershy who had seated herself on the upstairs ledge on top of a green bean bag pillow.

"Jeez Twilight! When are you going to get your mussel outta that book so we can go do something fun?!" She complained with a quickly followed huff. She wiggled to get herself comfortable until finally she did and laid her head on her hoofs. "I mean movie night only comes once a month,and they finally made a Daring Doo Movie!" She exclaimed and muttered. "And it starts in ten minuets!"

Fluttershy patted her friend on the shoulder with her wing. "Calm down Rainbow...it'll be okay." Her friend ensured her.

"Your letting all that steam go to your head." Spike commented with a stiffed laugh.

Applejack nodded from her place next to Rarity on the couch. "Ya need to relax Rainbow, Twi will be done soon nuff." She replied with a relax expression.

Rainbow rolled her eyes glanced down at Twilight. "Twilight. Just what are you reading anyway? You've been like that for a solid twenty minuets!" Rainbowdash said in a annoyed tone.

Twilight blinked as she looked up from her book and turned to Rainbow. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't hear you Rainbowdash. Sorry." She apologized as she closed the book while still hovering it above her as she walked to the middle of her house which were surrounded by her friends.

Rainbow huffed once more. "_I said." She began. "What exactly are you reading?" She repeated as Twilight's eyes went wide as she opened the book using her magic and flew it up to her face._

"I was reading about a spell that would allow anypony to travel back into time, during any time period!" She exclaimed as Rainbowdash pushed the book away after looking at the ridiculous looking page.

"Twilight! _Why in the name of Celestia would you wan't to go back in time when you already know how to?" She replied with an arched eyebrow, raising her head._

Rarity nodded as she brushed her mane with her magic surrounded brush. "Yes dear,why would you get excited over something you are already know how to do?"

Pinkie Pie giggled as she commented. "Yeah Twilight, you already know how to travel back in time silly! Remember when you went crazy about your future self coming back and-" She was stopped as Rarity held a hoof to her mouth.

"We remember dear." Rarity said.

The purple unicorn re-read the page's description aloud. "Use this spell to be able to travel into any time period that has already played through." She added with a huge grin across her face. "The old spell tired me out so much! But this one won't, and I can go back or forward to any time period I choose too!" She giggled as she read the next page about a different spell.

"This one let's you go into a different..._world?" She said confused as she read the description. "This will allow you to travel to a different world that is the exact opposite of your own. Where you end up is solely dependable on which world would be a opposite of yours. Use with extreme caution..." Twilight rose an eyebrow._

Applejack tipped her hat letting out a little sigh. "Whooee, Sugarcube. That's a mighty strange book ya got there." She glanced at Rarity.

The white unicorn nodded,as she stopped brushing her hair. "Quite Twilight. Who would want to travel to a different world?" She said it like it was some kind of foreign kind.

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Yeah silly Twilight! Who would want to travel to another world? Ooh! Unless the world was made**entirely out of cupcakes!" The pink pony exclaimed as sparkles sparkled in her light blue eyes.**

"Who knows?" Fluttershy started. "It may even lead to the world of Daring Doo."

Everyone in the room began to giggle furiously, minus one rainbow maned Pegasus.

_"Hey! Daring Doo is the most awesome-est adventure pony that has ever lived!" Rainbow commented crossing her hoofs in a pout. Her favorite book hero from the popular Daring Doo series, that had gotten Rainbow into reading._

Twilight laughed as she glanced at the clock which read 7_:10. Her eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh it's 7:10! We're going to be late!" She exclaimed as her friends rose from their places and gathered around Twilight._

"I told you! We should have left when I said so!" Rainbow remarked with furrowed eyes.

Twilight clomped her hoof as a idea came across her head. "Oh don't worry girls!" She said as she opened the book. "I'll just use this new spell!" She proclaimed with a smile.

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down excitedly. "Ooh! I wanna travel through _time! Can I hold the book? Pleasepleaseplease?!" She begged to Twilight._

Twilight sighed and hovered the book into Pinkie's hoofs. "Fine Pinkie, just hold it still for me." She instructed.

Pinkie who held the book tightly to where Twilight could see. "Okie dokie lokie!"

Fluttershy glanced at Rarity. "I don't know about this...it's a new spell and I'm scared!"

Rarity waved her hoof in a polite manner vertically. "Don't worry dear Twilight's the best unicorn at magic besides Princess Celestia and Luna, even Cadance. Maybe even better. She can do this spell."

Fluttershy nodded. "Okay..."

Twilight readied herself. "Ready girls?"

Her friends nodded as they readied lifted her horn and started focusing all her magic energy to her horn. "Pinkie is that the spell for the time travel?" She asked almost ready.

Pinkie glanced down at the book and nodded. "Yessiroono!" She replied as she thought to herself. _I can't read it...but I think this is the right one...is it on this page or the other?'_

Twilight read the words as she thought them in her head and her horn started glowing broghter and brighter until the room was surrounded in a purplish white light and everything went pure white for a minuet.

After the minuet had passed Twilight fell hard onto her bottom. Followed my five other groans of pain from her friends. She rubbed her head. "Everyone okay?" She asked as she felt her hand freeze.

"Yes! I'm here! Mighty pain in ma back though!" said Applejack.

"Check here Twilight dear!" replied Rarity.

"Here! But what the heck happened?!" moaned Rainbow beside of Fluttershy.

"I'm here..." said Fluttershy. rubbing her leg tenderly.

"I'm here~!" cheered Pinkie Pie.

"Ugh...here..." said Spike,from his place next to Rarity rubbing his head.

Twilight smiled, "Great! Now we okay and-" She caught Fluttershy staring. "What?"

Fluttershy stared at Twilight a look of horror spread across her face. "Twilight...your...not..." She started as Pinkie Pie cut it.

"Twily! Your...different!" Pinkie exclaimed as she looked down at her hands. See rose her eyebrows her light blue eyes widening. "So am I!" She turned to her friends. "You all are!"

Applejack glanced down at herself,and brought her hooves up to where she could see they weren't hoofs... She blinked. "What in the hay?! What am I?" She looks down and wiggled her knew ligaments.

Rainbow Dash stood and wobbled at first but stood up straight. "Whoa...ugh! What happened?!" She exclaimed looking at her hands and further down. "When did I get finger?!" She ran to Twilight. "Twilight! What the hay happened?! Where are we?! And why do I look like this?!" She shouted jabbing a thumb to her chest. "I'm not even a pony anymore! I mean look!"

AJ groaned. "Rainbow...please...calm down! We don't need anypony freaking out."

Twilight looked around at her friends then zeroed in on Pinkie. "Pinkie! I asked you if that was the right spell!" said Twilight angrily.

Pinkie shrunk back in guilt from all the angry glares that she was receiving. "I'm s-sorry..." She murmured sadly,starting to stand up and looked down at herself. "Huh? I'm in a dress and..." She picked up a necklace around her neck,a simple black necklace wire supported her three balloon cutie mark. "It's my cutie mark!"

Twilight blinked and looked down,her own cutie mark medal necklace shinning under the full moons light. "Girls,are all of you like this?" She asked standing.

The others nodded slowly,confirming Twilight's thoughts. "I see...so this is the other world spell...oh how are we going to get back?" She said aloud until her thoughts were put on hold but a sudden drop of water splashing on her nose.

Then all of a sudden the rain started pouring down hard on the newly transformed ponies and baby dragon. The seven of them began sprinting away to find some kind of shelter from the rain.

Applejack pointed while keeping a arm above her head. "Look a house! Let's go ask and see if we can get outta this rain!" She yelled so that she could be heard over the large claps of thunder and pelting rain.

The purple haired mare looked at the large two story home with dark maroon colored shutters,a blue roof and the color of white lilac. She couldn't see anything else because of the night and rain.

Twilight nodded. "It's the best thing to do at the moment! Let's go girls!"

The group saw someone step out of the house,walking a little ways out. He turned his head towards them and a look a confusion melted across his face as he saw the girls coming closer.

Fluttershy waved her arm to the boy. "Excuse me...! Sir...! Can we please uhm, please come in so that we could get out of the rain?" She asked politely,trying to get the water from her eyes with the back of her hand.

He was hesitant and first but then he nodded. "Sure! Hurry,follow me." He motioned them with the back of his hand as he opened the door,letting the seven of them into the house.

Loyld saw the seven of them soaked to the bone from the nighttime storm,start to shiver from the vent that blew cold air above them. He blinked. "Oh! Come over here." He said leading them into the living room and told them to sit down in front of a silver colored heater. "I'll be back in a minuet with some towels." He stated as he turned on his heel and power walked to the bathroom to receive the towels.

Applejack took her hands and wrung out her long blond hair,parting it in the middle so that it was out of her eyes. She noticed someone was staring at the back of her head and spun around to find a girl with short brown hair,parted on the left,curious green eyes,and wearing a cherry colored dress staring at them,her head tilted to the side.

AJ bent down to her level,and waved to her. "Hiya there. Name's Applejack! Nice to meet you! Sorry for intrudin' like this,but this here rain sure came down hard ya know?" She said as the girls turned towards her and Cheryl.

Twilight's eyes narrowed. "Applejack! Your not supposed to engage in conversation just out of the blue! Especially here..." She hissed,trying to snuggle up against the heater.

Applejack's eyes narrowed at her friend and sighed,turning to the girl. "I'm sorry little one,Twilight here's just irritated. Don't worry bout her." She apologized.

Rainbow nodded. "Yeah not need to worry about her." She insured rubbing her arms with her hands.

Cheryl blinked and looked at Applejack. "Did you you say...your name was Applejack?! The pony who apple-bucks at Sweet Apple Acres in Ponyville?!" Cheryl exclaimed pointing at the blond,slightly tanned girl.

The six of them all became quite as each of them spun their heads towards her.

"Y-You know Applejack?" stuttered Fluttershy,she paused. "I'm Fluttershy!"

Cheryl nodded. "Yes...Fluttershy the super duper nice pegasus that helps little animals and lived right outside the Everfree Forest?" asked the little girl.

Fluttershy nodded. "Yes! Oh my goodness,girls!" She started and added. "She knows us! Maybe she can help us get back! This is absoulut-" Fluttershy said jubilantly as Loyld walked back into the living room carring a tall stack of clean towels.

"Here you go everyone." He said hading out one to each of the soaked girls and Spike. He piled some firewood into the fireplace and lit it to where after a few moments a orange fire started to lick the wood and started emitting heat. "

"Thanks darling...we appreciate the kindness." said Rarity already scooting closer to the fire putting her hands in front of it,the heat already starting warm her poor freezing fingers.

"Not a problem,I'll try to go to my mom's closet and find you something to where. You guys know your clothing sizes?" He asked laying more wood on the fire and turning to them.

Applejack looked down at herself and sweat dropped. "Uhm..I don't know..."

Lloyd looked them over and saw that each of them were about the same size,except Pinkie was a little more thicker around the hips,and AJ and Rainbow was a little more skinnier that the rest. Spike was around Cheryl size so maybe her's would fit. He nodded and before he left. "I'll be right back with some clothes for you all. Meanwhile Cheryl start getting everyone in the shower one at a time each please. You can use both bathrooms. I'll get the clothes." He told her before running upstairs. _'Just what have I gotten myself into?'_ He thought running into his mothers bedroom towards the closet.


End file.
